


To be Loved

by NathalieGFR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathalieGFR/pseuds/NathalieGFR
Summary: So, this is my first finished fic. I found it in my files while looking for something and decided to finish it. It ended up longer than I originally thought and slightly more angsty than I planed. I hope you like it.





	To be Loved

Draco Malfoy was not having a good day. When he had woken up, he found a lonely flat and a note stating his boyfriend had to run an early errand. He hated waking up alone in a cold bed, it made him feel uneasy. Once he had left the flat, he had to go down 7 flights of stairs all the way to the exit because that bloody lift had broken off, again. It was raining, so by the time he got to a nearby alley in order to apparate to work, Draco was very wet and very pissed.

Things at work weren’t any better. One of his employees had messed up an entire batch of fever reducing potion that was to be delivered to St. Mungo’s, so his lab was a complete chaos. Once he managed to get things under control, he had had to deal with a rather annoying costumer that thought he had every right to antagonize and belittle Draco in his own shop, just because the Malfoy name was tarnished after the war. It wasn’t the first time this happened, and usually Draco would ignore it, but today had been a particularly bad day and he just couldn’t find it in himself to control his temper. So he nicely informed the gentleman to get out of his store if he didn’t want to find out what exactly had the Death Eaters taught him. The pale face and hasty walk of that arsehole had been the small victory of the day.

By the time he closed the store, the sky was threatening to drench Draco once more, so he quickly made his way to the apparition zone and got to his flat. Well, technically, it wasn’t his, it was Harry’s. But at this point, his own flat was more of a storage than a living space. He couldn’t remember the last time he had actually slept there. Plus, Harry’s apartment was on a Muggle area, unlike his that was located in a Magical neighborhood, and that meant they wouldn’t be harassed by reporters while they were at home. It didn’t happen as often as it used to, but having that added bonus was nice.

The announcement of the relationship between the Savior and the Death Eater had brought a lot of gossip in the Wizarding World. Everybody was extremely surprised, because they knew just how much the boys had hated each other for better part of their school life. So, when Harry and Draco had announced they were in a relationship at the end of their “eighth year”, it was fair to say a lot of people found the need to inform them of their “much wanted” opinion.

Draco smirked to himself while going up the stairs -they still hadn’t fixed that stupid lift- as he remembered how Harry had reacted when all the comments people had about their relationship got to him. The wizarding word had exploded into a whirlwind of chaos and gossip, well mostly gossip really. The Daily Prophet published article after article over-analyzing and digging into every aspect they could of their lives. A lot of people were outraged, demanding the Ministry to take action and rescue their Savior from the clutches of a Death Eater. Headmistress McGonagall had been forced to modify the wards of Hogwarts to keep reporters and hords out of the school grounds. Draco had been utterly terrified and had locked himself in his room, while the teachers tried to keep out journalists and angry people that screamed for “justice” out of the castle. That had obviously led to an argument with Harry about what exactly was going to happen when they graduated. They had a lengthy conversation, with a lot of sarcastic and snarky comments before Draco fell into desperation and tried to break up with him. He hadn’t done it for himself, the Wizarding World already hated him anyways, but he didn’t want to hold Harry back. So, he tried doing the only selfless thing in his life and told the love of his life that maybe he was better off without him. Harry had been silent, really silent which had scared Draco to no end. He had walked over to his boyfriend, gently grabbed his arm and pulled him hard off the bed he was sitting on. Harry was quite a bit shorter than Draco and a lot thinner, but he pulled him right off the bed. The fierce look in the brunette’s eyes told him exactly what he thought of his solution. Harry hadn’t said a word to him as he continued to manhandle him out of his dorm and to the castle grounds where most of the chaos was happening. Draco didn’t have a clue of what was happening and was frankly terrified of what his crazy act-first-think-later lover was going to do.

Even to this day, two years later, Draco couldn’t keep himself from being astounded and proud of how his boyfriend had defended their relationship and, according to his friends, his honor. Harry had marched right over to the crowd, pulled out his wand and cast a silencing charm on all of them followed by a very strong Sonorous on himself and had told them that they, along with their comments and opinions, could go right to hell along with Voldemort. He had declared that he hadn’t sacrificed his childhood and ultimately his life just so some ass-minded people could comment on how he chose to live his life.

He had declared that his private life would remain as such and anyone who tried to make it public would suffer greater pain than the one the Dark Lord could give them. He then had yelled “so SOD OFF”, turned around and kissed Draco hard on the lips. Pulling his still gaping boyfriend away from the stunned crowd, Harry pushed Draco against the wall and glared at him.

“If you ever think of breaking us up based on the opinions of those idiots, I’ll make you suffer as well. Got it?” Draco swallowed and nodded, afraid and a little flustered if he was being honest. And that was that. Harry was fiercely protective of their relationship, hexing anyone who dared to comment on it. It made the blonde’s heart warm and fuzzy to know he cared so much.

He was pulled out of his memories as he reached the door to the apartment. He was tired and grumpy and all he wanted was to finally be able to eat and cuddle with his boyfriend, a quiet night was exactly what he needed. Gods he was going soft. All his expectations were crushed the moment he stepped in the living room. Draco stood there, gaping at the state of the room. It looked like a, well, frankly he didn’t know what he was looking at but it was a complete mess, there were more pillows and blankets on the floor than they could possibly own. He even found some fairy lights form their Yule decoration and -was that their mattress!?-, just what exactly was Harry doing? Hand it to the Gryffindor to wreak complete havoc in the living room the one day Draco just wanted food and sleep. He was thoroughly annoyed and ready to snap at his boyfriend the moment he found him in this battle field that once was a sitting area. 

A frown firm on his face, the blonde went further in the room when suddenly, Harry’s raven head popped out of a huge mound of pillows, a big smile firm on his face and Draco’s own expression soften just a bit. His boyfriend was surrounded by all the objects in the living room, in front of the couch which had been pushed to the side. He was dressed in his pajamas and his hair was even more of a mess than normal.

“You’re home!” Harry’s exited voice confused him even more. Why would he be so thrilled in a mountain of pillows and blankets?

“It appears so. Care to explain?” He kept his expression blank, he would give his boyfriend time to explain this and then put their mattress back in the bedroom so he could sulk and sleep in peace.

“I made a pillow fort!”

“And what, pray tell, is a ‘pillow fort’?” Draco had his arms crossed over his chest and a thin eyebrow raised, conveying his displeasure.

“Well, it’s a fort made with pillows.”

He didn’t have the energy for this. Whatever activity one did in a ‘pillow fort’ was clearly a muggle one and, while he was now very open and accepting of Muggle culture, it was usually draining, so he would just leave Harry to it.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a tired sigh. “Look, Harry, I had a rubbish day. You can do this ‘pillow’ thing if you want, but please put the mattress back so I can sleep and forget about today, yes?”

Harry’s face fell and his cheeks flushed deeply.

“I-I… well I just thought… I just wanted…” He went quiet for a while, which had Draco looking at him and really examining his boyfriend. Harry looked nervous, disappointed and just sad, and he didn’t know why. Draco felt like a complete idiot for making him feel like this. Harry was well trained to hiding his emotions, only showing what people expected of him, so for him to show them so openly now, Draco knew he had screwed up somehow.

“I-yeah, you’re right. This was stupid I’m sorry. I’ll just… I’ll put everything back. Why don’t y-you just take a shower and I’ll… fix this” The brunet was trying to put a casual face, hiding how much this really bothered him. Draco started to really panic when he saw how hard Harry was fighting back tears.

Without a second thought, the once respectable Malfoy heir toed of his shoes and practically threw himself on the pillow contraption. Grey eyes bore into Harry’s face, looking for something, but the other just wouldn’t meet his gaze.

Harry began fumbling with pillows, gathering blankets with slightly trembling hands, until Draco gently grabbed them in his own.

“What is a pillow fort?” he was still trying to get him to meet his eyes, but his boyfriend was pointedly looking at his own feet.

“I-it’s not important. I’ll just…” two fingers on his chin made him look up to the blonde.

“Love, what is a pillow fort?” Draco used the pet name on purpose. He didn’t say it much, never having been fond of any sappy endearment, but he knew Harry loved it.

Green eyes met grey. Harry was clearly fighting some old, horrible demons, his eyes looking troubled and clowded with pain. Draco just knew it had to do with those muggles.

“I-It’s noth-” he was cut off by strong arms wrapping him in a hug.

Malfoys were not good with words that expressed love and affection, or anything good really. But over the years, Draco had learned just how he could show Harry his emotions, so he just focused on pouring all he was feeling in that hug, cuddling the brunet close to his chest letting him burrow in his neck and holding him tight. Draco waited, he knew better than to rush Harry into talking, if he wanted to he would tell him after. So he just held him, his heart breaking at the sight of his love trying to stop silent tears. After what seemed like ages, Harry started to pull away, but not too far, just enough to be able to speak clearly. He looked at Draco, eyes slightly wet from tears and a sad look of his face that spoke of old pain emerging back to life.

“What is a pillow fort?” he questioned quietly, voice barely more than a whisper.

“I- nothing important, really” Harry said quietly, still trying to hide his true feelings.

“Love, what is a pillow fort?” Draco couldn’t think of any other way to ask what was wrong. Sticking to simple questions was better when dealing with things that had to do with Harry’s childhood, that way he only had to share what he wanted without feeling forced.

In a soft, quiet voice he answered “It’s- muggle kids do it. Usually when having a slumber party. I-I didn’t really know how to do it… so I looked it up in the internet. It’s just…Aunt Petunia used to make them, w-when we were young. Dudley had these parties with friends and-and they slept inside the fort. T-they used to do it in the living room, right outside of my cup-” his voice caught at the word. He took a deep breath and kept talking. “I-I asked my aunt once if I could sleep there too, I was 4 of 5 I think. It’s my first memory of her slapping me. She said I would never be good enough to sleep with normal people, that I would just infect them and then she just threw me in my cu-cupboard. It’s no big deal, though. I’m sorry if I made you mad, I just thought maybe we could- but I’ll just put these things away and we can go to bed.”

Draco was raging mad, he wanted to go over that horrible woman and show her a few tricks his Father had taught him. But he swallowed all his anger, cupped Harry’s cheeks, and kissed him. After a few seconds, he melted into the kiss. They stayed like that for a moment, sharing sweet kisses, holding each other, putting into actions all the words they wanted to say and didn’t know how.

“You’ll have to tell me what a slumber party is, love. I’m afraid we didn’t have them in the Manor.” He said, slightly teasing the other. “But I can smell pizza, so whatever it is you have convinced me” Draco let out an over dramatic sigh.

Harry giggled softly and, tentatively at first, began telling the blonde all he knew of slumber parties, which wasn’t much. They were basically meant to sleep anywhere else that wasn’t a bed, watch movies until late into the night and eat a ridiculous amount of junk food. Draco loved every bit of it.

Furthering into the pillow fort Harry had built, Draco found the laptop all set up with movies, a box with a large pizza and an assortment of various snacks, all of the blonde’s favorites were here. He couldn’t avoid the warm feeling overtaking his chest and a goofy smile appearing on his face. With a loving look at the brunette, they started their slumber party.

Hours later, after two movies, lots of laughter and entirely too much food to be healthy, the two boys were cuddled up inside their fort, the soft glow of the fairy lights bathing them. Harry was basically an unconscious lump in his boyfriend’s arms, but he couldn’t help but feel fuzzy inside. He always felt like this when they did something that was denied from him as a child. It felt a little like he was showing the Dursleys they were wrong, replacing bad memories with ones filled with love and happiness. He snuggled deeper and in a small, sleep-filled voice whispered “I love you.”

Draco only held his love tighter, relishing in the soft steady sound of Harry’s breathing as he finally fell asleep. And in that moment, he knew he had everything he ever wanted in life. To be happy. To be loved and to have someone to love. So he poured all that love into a chaste kiss to the raven locks, and snuggling deeper into a fluffy duvet, Draco fell into a restful sleep. Filled with his boyfriend’s warmth, the warmth that came from being loved.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first finished fic. I found it in my files while looking for something and decided to finish it. It ended up longer than I originally thought and slightly more angsty than I planed. I hope you like it.


End file.
